


The Morning After

by PsychoCalixteLove



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCalixteLove/pseuds/PsychoCalixteLove
Summary: Kommissar wakes up the morning after Worlds to find an unexpected surprise.





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for a while, but forgot to post it so better late than never.

Morning after the Worlds and Luisa was not willing to get out of bed to catch her plane. As the sun harshly penetrated her eyes, she pulled the blanket over her face so she could go back to sleep. The night before was a blur until she heard a voice. “You know, the plane leaves in about an hour.” It was Beca, awake and staring at Luisa from the other side of the bed. Slowly, Luisa uncovered her face and saw Beca nearly three inches away from her face. This didn’t come as a surprise to Luisa so she retreated back under the covers only to find herself completely naked except for the black sleeveless polo she wore the night before. The collar was popped, further emphasizing her intimidating lifestyle. None of the buttons were buttoned, fully exposing the vast expanse of physical flawlessness, as Beca put it. 

The night before came back in a rush: only slightly drunk and lustful, Beca and Luisa burst into Luisa’s room at the hotel after a long getting-to-know-you talk. Half an hour after their entrance, both were lying next to the other naked in each other’s arms, kissing when the moment felt right, which was often. Luisa, stunned yet delighted, glanced one more time at Beca before trying to fall back asleep. “Oh, no no no. We both have to leave so no more sleeping,” Beca teased, kissing Luisa once more. “Nein, maus. I must rest.”

“Alright. Suit yourself.  _ I’ll _ have to get you out of bed.” Beca’s voice was airy and gave little intimations on her next act. Removing the covers, Beca bit her lip at what she saw and proceeded to land kisses on Luisa’s lips and down her neck. “First warning,” she whispers, lips passing between Luisa’s breasts. Luisa quivered slightly, knowing where Beca was going. Her breath also faltered, growing shaky as Beca progressed. Beca was just above Luisa’s belly button when she said, “Second.” A few more kisses down and Beca warned, “Final warning. Get up.” Luisa remained still except for the ever changing facial expressions forced upon her from Beca. Beca kissed one more time before Luisa shot straight up, glaring down, annoyed, at Beca.

Beca was on her hands and knees in her black lace bra and panties staring back at Luisa from the cavern between her breasteses (haha). “I already told you. Nein maus. Try and bother me again and you’ll see my bad side.” Willing to take that risk, Beca kissed Luisa on the lips only to be forced to her back, legs spread with Luisa holding Beca’s hands above her own head. Luisa’s hair was in a loose bun but didn’t take away from the seriousness projected in her ice blue irises. Kissing Beca, Luisa situated herself across her lover, head resting over top Beca’s heart. “Now you have two options maus: You can go to your plane and leave with your friends or sleep for a few more hours and leave with me. And just so you know, I was hoping to get to know you better.”

Beca tilted her head to make contact with Luisa’s as she closed her eyes and let Luisa’s soft breathing and soft skin carry her away into a dream where Luisa and she spent the rest of their lives together.


End file.
